


Routines and Rounds

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets kidnapped. A lot. So him and Levi make it work. I suck at summaries. Ereri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines and Rounds

Eren sat in a prison cell, bound to a chair with rope. 5 guards surrounded him, guns cocked and pointed at him. "This was the third time this month," he sighed to himself. 

"One move, monster, and you're dead," the commander barked from his perch on a stool. They had kidnapped Eren to try to dispose of his titan powers. This is another occurrence in a chain of kidnappings from the wall cultists. 

Eren pulled at the ropes slightly. Too tight to break easily without being shot first...and he couldn't transform in this tiny cell. 

The man smiled cruelly. "Don't resist, and we won't hurt your little captain. Be a good little monster and we'll set him free when this is all over. "

Eren faked confusion. He cocked his head to the side in a puppyish manner. "My captain? What do you mean?"

The man sneered, "The short black haired one. Ackerman. We've got the pipsqueak in captivity."

Eren smiled innocently. "Oh, you have him 'in captivity', you say? Let me apologize in advance." He looked at the guards around him. 

"Drop your weapons and put your hands above your head if you want to live."

The guards all looked at each other and started laughing. The one Eren was staring in the eyes hesitated. Eren nodded. He put the safety of his gun on and dropped to his knees. He set the gun to his side and put his hands on his head. The others laughed even harder, thinking he was mocking the kid. 

"Nice one, Luthy," a guard said as he slapped the man on the shoulder. "Now get the hell up man."

"Tick tock, tick tock. Last chance for you other idiots," Eren said, kicking his feet at each word. 

The door burst in then. "Oops. Too late. Shouldn't have called him short." Eren quipped. 

A flurry of black hair and the green survey corps cape flashed for an instant. All the guards dropped dead beside the kneeling one. Levi dusted his hands off on his pants after tying the guard and the stunned leader up back to back. 

"Little fuckers. Tonight was our anniversary and everything," Levi hissed as he cut the rope and hauled Eren up bridal style. He kicked the leader and guard forward. 

"Up. Get a move on." 

The leader spat at Levi. The shorter man sighed. 

"HANJI. COME GET THESE IDIOTS AND START THE PROCESS. THE GUARD SURRENDERED. DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH THE OTHER ONE."

Hanji ran in and pulled her new test subject away, both kicking and screaming in fear. 

Levi turned his attention back to the limp Eren laying in his arms. 

"We missed our reservations and everything. Look as your smug ass face. We're getting too fucking used to this."

Eren pressed his face into the crook of Levi's neck. 

"Let's just go home and celebrate our anniversary how we both wanted to anyway." And Levi couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
